League of Shadows
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: What if the Oliver that the city knows is not the true Oliver. What if he had a similar background to Malcolm.


This takes place when Oliver is 20 so before the gambit went down.

Malcolm we need your help. Something has happened to Oliver, we can't figure out what it was but maybe you can as his godfather instead of as a parent. Begged Moira Queen. What do you know about what is going on? Asked Malcolm. We only know that he came home happy the other day and yet an hour later he got a call and was suddenly racing out of the house with a look on his face like he had just saw something horrible.

Thea then walked up and said, I know a little but not much. Olly told me to give you these two envelopes and to read them. He said they will lead you to him. That is all I know. Please help my brother Mr Merlyn. I will Thea don't worry . Said Malcolm.

He then walked to his car and looked at the envelopes and saw that they were labeled 1 and 2. He opened the first and saw a note and some medical papers. The note said,

Malcolm,

These papers are a blood test I had done after I over heard my parents arguing a few years ago. What I found in the results has shocked me all these years but it is time you knew the truth. Please read them and know that I had the test done twice.

Sincerely Oliver.

Confused he looks through the report and nearly drops them for they read,

Blood test for Oliver Queen

Mother Moira Queen

Father Malcolm Merlyn

He quickly opens the other envelope and sees an address and a letter which reads.

If you are reading this then you now know I am your son. When I found out I collapsed in the small clinic I was in. The nurse helped me over the next few weeks come to terms with this news. We grew close and within a few months we were secretly dating. We spent our time together talking of our lives and even training together after she said she had grown up learning martial arts and how to use weapons. I grew to love this time with her and enjoy the training.

We dated for nearly two and a half years when I asked her to marry me. She said yes and it was the best day of my life. 6 months ago we had a private ceremony. We just didn't want a big media circus of a wedding. Then last week I had just come home from having dinner with her when I got a text saying she had been called in to work due to a gang shooting in the glades. A few hours later she called and all I could hear was her crying and screaming as some one attacked her.

I could hear her begging them to let her go, let her go see her husband. I heard them tell her she had angered them by singing the advances of their leader. They beat her within an inch of her life and left. They left her laying there alone in the glades. I begged her to hold on and tell me where she was. When I got there she was almost dead. She bled out in my arms telling me how much she loved me. She told me before she passed that she was a few weeks pregnant. She had just found out that morning and was waiting to tell me.

I sat in that ally crying for hours holding her wishing she was still alive. I carried her to my car and drove her to the house we bought together and planned to live in together. I buried her near her favorite tree in the back yard.

I tell you this because I need your help. I recognised the hidden skills you have after watching you around the house these last few years. I am at the address above. On the back of this letter is a map of the house. Follow it to the office and move the picture of my beloved behind my desk and eater her name Talia Al Ghul it will open the entrance to where I am. See you soon.

Your son Oliver.

Malcolm was shocked, saddened, and enraged that his new-found son had lost his beloved wife just as he had lost Rebbeca. He was shocked by her name but figured he would get more answers later. He gave his driver the address and thought about what his son could need his help for, he could feel that it would be about revenge for the death of Talia.

An hour later the limo pulled up to an estate surrounded by a brick fence with many middle eastern influenced decorative statues around the gate. The grounds were perfectly kept and there was a beautiful fountain in front of the manor. He got out of the car and told the driver to head back to town and he would call for him later.

Malcolm entered the house and using the map found the office upstairs towards the back of the house. He saw a picture above the desk of a beautiful young middle eastern woman whose features he recognised from his time in the league. He moved the photo and saw a computer and entered his sons beloveds name. As soon as he hit enter he heard a sliding sound as the wall slid back and to the side revealing an elevator.

He pressed the down button and felt it lower into the ground for about a minute. When he opened he was shocked to see a massive cavern. Opposite the elevator was a display full of arrows similar to his own only many more than he had. To the left side were racks of many different weapons along with the items needed to care for them. To the right of the elevator was a very advanced computer system which he was honestly not sure if his company had a set up this good. In the middle of the cavern was a training area where he saw Oliver meditating with a sword across his lap.

Before he could even say a word his son started talking. Thank you for coming, I wasn't sure you would to be honest. Well already without your gear.

Malcolm answered, I came because my newly discovered son has been threw something I would never want you to have to go threw. I could tell by your letter that you know about my time under Ra's teachings. Oliver smiled. I know because I memorised everything I saw from observing you and compared it to how I know I move and recognised a fellow warrior. When Talia began my training she told me that she saw potential in me she only saw once before, in a man she met in Nanda Parbat called Al Saher the magician. She later told me your name after I told her my suspicions and findings.

Did she give you a league name? Asked Malcolm. Oliver replied, I am Al Tanin the dragon. She said I was always so calm and hard to anger yet when I was angered it was like waking a sleeping dragon. She said I fought with a ferocity that reminded her of the stories of the dragons she grew up hearing from her mother.

We had finished my training the day before she died, she said she had not seen such skill since she last saw her father fight. She said had I been in the league I could no doubt one day become the demons head.

Malcolm was very impressed by his son and now that he looked he could see the resemblance between them. What is this place? He asked.

This along with all the adjoining cave systems are the head quarters of a league of assassins that Talia brought when she left the league who are deathly loyal to her and not Ra's. She called it her league of shadows. Now down to the reason I asked for your help. The man who killed my beloved is holed up in a warehouse in the glades. He has hired the help of a splinter group of the league led by Damien Darkh a former contender for the mantle of demons head.

I would like you to join my league of shadows as my Horseman and help me kill both dark and the gangster Danny Brickwell. I also have a plan in the works to help heal our city. What plan is that my son asked Malcolm. I plan to destroy the cancer of our city and from the ashes build our home anew. I will destroy the glades and I want you to help me do it. Declared Al Tanin.

Malcolm was shocked by all that he had learned. He was also interested in this prospect of destroying the glades which took so much from them. He looked into his sons eyes and said.

It would be my honor to join you Al Tanin.


End file.
